Les 67 paquets de Nikola
by Crazy-McWritesalot
Summary: Que se cache-t-il dans ces boites? C'est aux lecteurs de décider... Je ne sais pas où cette longue fic va nous mener, mais j'ai confiance en vous, ça risque bien d'etre drole... Teslen, encore et toujours.
1. Chapter 1

**Hé coucou. Voici une nouvelle fiction qui trottait dans mon cerveau depuis quelques temps...Cette fois-ci, j'ai envie de vous donner l'occasion de participer activement à l'aventure... Cette fiction fera 69 chapitres, et je vous donnerai 67 fois la possibilité de choisir ce que vous voulez lire dans le prochain chapitre... Je vous explique après l'introduction..**

20 Juillet 2011,

« Vous devez vous reposer Magnus. Que vous restiez ici ou que vous alliez dans votre chambre, peu-importe, mais si qui que ce soit vous voit ne serait-ce que près de votre bureau, je me chargerai personnellement de vous tirer une balle dans l'autre jambe. »  
Depuis son lit d'infirmerie, Helen foudroya Will du regard, et celui-ci rougit de l'audace de son propre discours.  
« Ok, pas personnellement. J'enverrais Tesla le faire, ce sera sa revanche. Concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Croyez-moi, vous remplacer encore l'espace de quelques jours ne me fait pas plaisir, mais on est passé à deux doigts de vous perdre. Vous devez vous reposer. »

Helen savait que son protégé avait raison. Chaque inspiration lui était douloureuse, et elle grimaçait de douleur chaque fois qu'elle s'étirait. Elle avait été séparée de l'équipe alors qu'ils chassaient en phénomène, phénomène qui l'avait piégée sur un toit, planté ses dents dans sa jambe, et balancée par dessus-bord dans la rue ne contrebas. Sa chute avait été stoppée par la clôture sur laquelle elle s'était empalée. L'un des piquets en fer forgé s'était enfoncé dans la peau tendre de son ventre, causant assez de dégâts pour la tuer. Will et Henry l'avaient secourue assez tôt pour que Bigfoot puisse la sauver. Elle était passée sur la table d'opération, et après deux semaines sous sédatifs, elle allait bien. Mais elle devait voir les choses en face : Il faudrait qu'elle y aille doucement encore quelques semaines. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Très bien...

\- Vous avez un sacré bol de vous en être tirée. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait été assez stupide pour prendre en chasse un Cerbère géant à elle toute seule, une erreur qui aurait bien pu la tuer sans le professionnalisme dont son équipe avait fait preuve.

« Pourriez-vous attraper les béquilles ? Je vais monter dans ma chambre. »

Will s'exécuta et tendit les béquilles à Magnus. Il était surpris de la voir se plier à ses ordres sans plus discuter. Il sourit. C'était soit un effet secondaire de la morphine, soit elle était pleinement consciente d'avoir cette fois frôlé un aller simple vers sa tombe.

Quand il la vit grimacer alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le côté du lit, il vola à son secours pour l'aider à se redresser, un bras autour de sa mince taille et un des siens autour de ses épaules. Helen le remercia silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui serait si dur de rester debout. Elle prit une brusque inspiration qu'elle bloqua dans ses poumons, et prit les béquilles des mains de Will. Quand elle eut trouvé l'équilibre sur sa jambe gauche, elle était déjà en sueur et à bout de souffle.

Le jeune homme l'observa alors qu'elle tentait d'atteindre la porte, chaque pas plus assuré et stable que le précédent. Il doutait que la laisser claudiquer jusqu'à sa chambre soit raisonnable.

« Magnus... Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Elle s'arrêta, dos à lui.

\- Ca ira Will. »

Elle pouvait déjà sentir une vague de nausée se soulever au creux de son estomac, et une immense fatigue l'envahir, et elle savait qu'elle aurait mal partout au réveil le lendemain, mais elle ne laisserait personne assister au spectacle. Elle venait de passer deux semaines à moitié consciente dans un lit d'infirmerie, à devoir supporter l'inactivité. A présent, elle était bien décidée à montrer que la patronne était de retour, en vie, et en forme.

Will hésita. Quelqu'un de normal n'atteindrait jamais la chambre...Cela dit, le Dr. Magnus n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Pourtant, sa détermination seule ne serait pas suffisante pour la guider sans encombre jusqu'à son lit douillet. Il décida que le mieux à faire était encore de la laisser penser qu'elle pouvait le faire sans aucune assistance, tout en la suivant à distance, au cas où.

« Si vous le dites... » Dit-il, peu convaincu.

Elle boita jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir. Malheureusement, il lui fallait la tirer vers elle, ce qui se trouvait être bien plus difficile que de la pousser. Will accourut pour l'aider.

« Merci. »

Elle sautilla jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle, elle regarda soudain Will :

« Oh, et s'il vous plaît, faites moi parvenir les derniers rapports. J'ai besoin de rattraper mon retard sur les événements de ces deux dernières semaines. » Dit-elle en tentant de masquer un rictus de douleur alors que la cicatrice sur son abdomen se réveillait soudainement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent avant que le psychologue ne puisse répondre. Il eut un rire de gorge et sourit en secouant la tête.

« Ou pas. » Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

҉

Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour atteindre sa porte en s'arrêtant lorsque la douleur était tellement intense que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, l'empêchant de voir nettement où elle se dirigeait, ou lorsqu'elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, appuyée contre un mur.

Quand elle atteint la porte de sa chambre, elle était heureuse de ne porter qu'un shirt et un débardeur, car ses efforts l'avaient laissée couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et elle pouvait entendre son pouls bourdonner dans ses oreilles, et sentir son sang courir avec fureur dans ses artères.

Elle avait chaud, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la saison estivale.

Elle poussa la porte qui s'entrouvrit, et elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Premièrement, sa lampe à huile était allumée sur sa table de nuit, et la flamme dansait au rythme de la brise qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte... Elle s'immobilisa. Quelqu'un était là. Elle pensa l'espace d'un instant que Will avait peut-être envoyé Bigfoot préparer sa chambre... Mais elle sentit l'odeur discrète d'après-rasage qui n'appartenait qu'à Nikola, et elle ouvrit la porte à coup de pied, laissant échapper un grognement lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur la mauvaise jambe, envoyant une décharge électrique traverser son système nerveux, emplissant son champ de vision de points lumineux et colorés.

Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le bras de Nikola l'entoura pour l'aider à s'installer sur le lit.

« Helen, ton côté borné est certes très attirant, mais il aura ta mort. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton plein d'inquiétude, lui reprochant sa foutue fierté.

Son amie ignora le commentaire, et ajusta sa position sur le lit, s'allongeant alors que sa vue revenait peu à peu.

« Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit clairement.

Il prit place à côté d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser à coup de vibrations qu'il envoyait à travers le matelas en s'asseyant.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de compagnie... Et d'aide pour te changer, te laver, manger... » Il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler le regard appréciateur qu'il balada sur ses jambes dénudées, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir assez de force pour le lui faire regretter.

« Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te donner tout cela. » Finit-il en désignant vaguement les piles monstrueuses de cadeaux posées sur la table.

« Tu sais, comme tu n'as jamais le temps, toujours à courir à droite à gauche en aboyant des ordres... J'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion idéale. » Expliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Helen fronça les sourcils, son regard passant du bazar qui régnait sur la table, à Nikola. Que signifiait tout cela ? L'occasion pour quoi ?

« Nikola... Que diable as-tu en tête ? » Demanda-t-elle, fatiguée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à l'un de ses petits jeux.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il trouve un commentaire sournois pour accompagner son habituel sourire en coin, elle s'attendait même à ce qu'il caresse ses jambes, profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui sauter à la gorge pour tordre son cou délicat... Elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi... Mais à ce qu'il fit ? Non. Elle se trouva bouche bée. Il fixa du regard les mains qu'il avait posé près de la sienne sur le matelas, et eut un sourire tendre. Et... Il rougissait ?  
Elle leva un sourcil.

« Tu te souviens à quel point il te tenait à cœur qu'on essaie de se rassembler chaque année à la période des fêtes ? A quel point c'était important ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit des papillons naître au creux de son ventre. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait...

« Tu te faisais toujours faire une nouvelle robe spécialement pour l'occasion, faisais rentrer un sapin de Noël géant que tu nous suppliais toujours, James, Nigel et moi de décorer avec toi. Nous buvions toujours beaucoup trop de vin, échangions des baisers sous le gui, et dansions jusqu'à être épuisés... Et bien sûr, nous parlions beaucoup, et partagions nos nouveaux projets... »  
Helen se surprit à penser qu'il oubliait de mentionner qu'il ne manquait jamais de leur faire une démonstration de ses nouvelles inventions et nouveaux tours, ce qui était probablement la meilleure partie de leurs réveillons de l'époque.

« Et.. Nous échangions toujours des cadeaux. » Termina-t-il en la clouant de son regard gris.

Elle sentit le coin de ses lèvres se soulever sans son accord. Il semblait étrangement nostalgique et émotif. Il sonnait vrai, mais c'était étrange. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis... Avant le sang originel...Dieu qu'ils avaient été proches en ce temps là... Elle soupira. Tout était simple, joyeux à l'époque. Ils étaient différents.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était le bon vieux temps. Quel est le rapport ? Nous sommes au mois de Juillet... » Remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Quand elle vit le débat intérieur que le langage corporel de Nikola laissait deviner, elle couvrit lentement ses mains de la sienne, et leur regard s'accrocha. Elle inclina la tête, lui demandant de continuer, et il souffla.

« Pendant toutes ces années de cavale, dès que tu me manquais, je te revoyais heureuse de voir le sapin décoré... Tu étais magnifique à regarder l'étoile à la cime, les yeux scintillants. Rien que cette pensée me rendait heureux.

Il dut réaliser à quel point il était soudain tombé dans la guimauve, car il ajouta :

\- Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les souvenirs de nos baisers sous le gui, mais je les gardais pour les longues nuits en solitaire. »

Helen frappa sa main, mais ne put empêcher un gloussement de lui échapper, et elle haleta, la douleur lui rappelant soudain qu'elle avait une très bonne raison d'être au lit.

Nikola eut mal pour elle de la voir dans un tel état, mais il continua, retrouvant une fois de plus son sérieux.

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé, et j'ai vu des choses que toi seule peut imaginer, mais où que j'aille, dès que je voyais quelque chose que tu aurais apprécié, je le prenais dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour mettre le tout sous le sapin quand enfin je t'aurais retrouvée. »

Helen n'avait plus de mots. Nikola lui avait bien évidemment manqué toutes ces années, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il continuerait à lui dénicher un cadeau chaque année...

« Ce qui fait... Commença-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

\- Soixante-sept, si on compte celui que j'ai acheté l'an dernier. Je pensais que tu m'inviterais pour Noël. Quelle déception. »

Elle se sentit légèrement rougir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était du genre à prendre les fêtes au sérieux. Toutes ces années plus tôt, il avait toujours eu l'air passablement ennuyé par son insistance à le vouloir auprès d'elle pour Noël.

« Oh Nikola... » Son visage s'éclaira et un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres, rendant son ami heureux de pouvoir encore la faire sourire de la sorte. «

Qui aurait pu croire que tu pourrais encore me surprendre après plus d'un siècle ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'en fait un point d'honneur. Répondit-il cette fois avec un sourire taquin qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors tu avais ces soixante-sept cadeaux avec toi tout du long ?

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la table pour fouiller parmi les piles de paquets.

\- Hmm. Il fut un temps où j'en avais moins. On s'y met ? Ouvrir chacun d'eux pourrait te prendre un certain temps. »

Helen se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait oublié la douleur, trop concentrée sur la vue qu'offrait son vampire personnel : étiqueté comme un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde plusieurs fois en un siècle par diverses agences fédérales et gouvernements, il ressemblait à un gamin le matin de Noël.

La table regorgeait de plus de six décennies de souvenirs, et étrangement, elle avait hâte de les parcourir.

« Tu aurais pu m'écrire... » Remarqua-t-elle en essayant de rester humble malgré l'agréable sensation d'être adorée.

Nikola lui lança un regard et sourit de nouveau, ce sourire spécial qu'il affichait lorsqu'il venait de faire une découverte scientifique majeure.

« Oui. Mais admets-le, ceci est tellement plus amusant. » Constata-t-il d'une voix grave qui lui donna la chair de poule. Ou était-ce la brise ?

 **Vous avez surement deviné: C'est à vous de choisir ce qui se trouve dans chacune des boites... Pour cela, il suffit de m'envoyer un petit message avec votre suggestion, et je travaillerais à partir de VOTRE idée :). Excités? A votre clavier!**


	2. Le dodo (Vraiment?)

**Pardon pour le retard... Je viens de renménager en France, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire depuis, et encore moins pour traduire... :(  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... l'idée est de Sam et Estelle. Merci les filles :D.**

 _Antananarivo, Madagascar, 29 Mars 1947,_

 _« Nicolas ! »  
Nikola se tourna vers la porte qu'une jeune femme avait ouverte à la volée. Eva, une adorable rouquine d'une vingtaine d'années, portait une robe de chambre, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant l'air d'être tout juste tombée du lit. Le génie jeta un œil à la vieille horloge fixée au mur. Deux heures... Il était tellement absorbé par son dernier sujet d'études qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil se coucher.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Eva ? Un nouveau cauchemar ? » Demanda Nikola en utilisant son meilleur niveau de français.  
Se faire passer pour un ressortissant français n'était pas trop compliqué lorsqu'il passait ses journées enfermé dans le laboratoire du père d'Eva, à l'assister dans ses recherches sur la faune et la flore de Madagascar. En effet, M. Clark était un gentleman anglais qui, bien que marié à une française depuis trente ans, ne parlait pas un mot de français. Alors Nikola prenait un accent français pour lui parler, en espérant que cela suffirait. Il évitait Mme. Clark autant que possible, car il était sûr qu'elle finirait par exposer son mensonge. Eva ? Elle, était fascinée par le travail de son père et elle passait sans préavis à toute heure de la journée... Ou de la nuit. Elle avait beau ne jamais avoir mis un pied en France, elle parlait tout de même sa langue maternelle. Nikola s'était pris d'affection pour elle et sa curiosité. Elle était loin d'être stupide et ils avaient partagé d'innombrables discussions durant l'année et demie que Nikola avait passée dans le sous-sol des Clark.  
« Nicolas, tu dois partir. L'insurrection a débuté. La gendarmerie de Moramanga a subi une attaque il y a quelques heures... »  
Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était choqué. Il y avait eu des rumeurs et la famille avait des contacts bien placés qui avaient pour habitude de partager leurs informations. Cependant ils n'avaient jamais convenu de fuir quand la rébellion contre le colonialisme éclaterait...  
« Je n'irais nulle-part, Eva. Pas si toi et ta famille restez ici... Les rebelles ne sont pas si nombreux et nous savons tous les deux que leurs secrets ne sont pas si secrets. Les autorités françaises vont étouffer la rébellion. » Dit-il en remarquant à peine les phares d'une voiture qui se garait devant la maison.  
Eva prit ses mains dans les siennes d'un geste brusque.  
« Oui, et ce sera un massacre. Nicolas, tu es là depuis à peine un an. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point les tensions qui règnent ici demandent à éclater.  
Il vit qu'elle avait peur, mais il n'avait aucune envie de partir... Il n'avait nulle-part où aller de toute façon.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que le gouvernement laisserait un citoyen français sans protection. Tenta-t-il avant qu'Eva ne secoue la tête.  
-Nicolas, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu n'es pas français. Ton français est incroyable, mais tout de même. Je ne suis même pas sure que ton prénom soit Nicolas... Je me fiche de qui tu es réellement. J'en sais assez pour comprendre que ton seul intérêt est le savoir. Peut-importe la raison pour laquelle tu es là, je sais que ce n'est pas pour une mission d'espionnage. Dit-elle alors que ses yeux reflétaient la façon dont son cerveau tournait.  
Il sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué.  
\- Disons que je suis en vacances... Nicolas est bien mon vrai nom... A peu de lettres près. Eva... Je suis désolé d'avoir menti. Il vaut mieux que tu ne connaisses pas ma véritable identité. Mais tu dois comprendre ceci : Je ne partirais pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, toi, ainsi que ta famille si je le peux.  
Eva secoua de nouveau la tête, avec cette fois plus d'énergie, et désigna du doigt la voiture désormais silencieusement parquée dans l'allée qui menait à la demeure.  
\- Je sais. Ecoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu dois t'en aller, prendre le dodo avec toi, et trouver la zoologue dont tu m'as parlé. Tu te souviens ? » Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.  
Le dodo... Ou qu'importe ce que c'était. Le squelette avait tout d'un dodo, à ceci près qu'il était plus petit, et qu'il avait des doigts là où un dodo aurait eu ses ailes légendaires. Dr. Clark en avait fait l'acquisition des années plus tôt, mais la dépouille restait une énigme à décoder. Quand Nikola l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait pensé à Helen avec un sourire. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait froncé les sourcils pour étudier de près les os et elle aurait examiné le dodo en plissant les yeux, fascinée. A ses yeux à lui, c'était seulement des ossements. A ses yeux à elle, c'était un spécimen précieux, le chaînon manquant qui reliait deux espèces... '_Helen... Tu l'adorerais _', avait-il chuchoté quand Eva et son père lui avaient montré le dodo.  
Apporter le dodo à Helen... Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rentrer en contact avec le sanctuaire si tôt après sa 'mort'... par contre il n'y avait pas de mal à trouver un abri en attendant de retrouver Helen... Un jour.  
Alors en presque dix minutes, sa nouvelle vie avait pris fin dans le siège passager d'une Bristol 400 noir, avec sa petite valise sur les genoux et la boîte qui contenait le squelette nichée à ses pieds. _

_Il se tourna vers la maison des Clark et vit toute la famille rassemblée dehors sur le porche. Malgré la pénombre, il savait qu'ils pleuraient... Ils ne le reverraient peut-être jamais.  
_

Helen en train de scruter le squelette ressemblait trait pour trait à l'idée que s'en était fait Nikola toutes ces années plus tôt. Il avait reconstitué le squelette avant de le placer dans une cage de verre.

« Alors tu es donc retourné à Madagascar après la fin de la guerre... » Observa-t-elle, le regard fixé sur les doigts du dodo, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui disent quelque chose.  
\- La nourriture me convenait tout à fait. Admit Nikola, faisant grimacer Helen Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu vider un lémurien de son sang alors qu'ils étaient là-bas avec les troupes britanniques pendant la mission Ironclad.  
\- Je suis désolée pour tes amis... Je suppose que ce phénomène ne serait pas là s'ils avaient survécu à l'insurrection. Souffla-t-elle en caressant son bras comme pour le soulager.  
Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais plus entendu parler d'Eva ou de sa famille, et leur nom ne figurait pas sur la liste des 550 victimes européennes de l'insurrection. Il doutait qu'ils fussent comptabilisés parmi les 89 000 victimes de la répression exercée par les autorités françaises.  
« Que penses-tu de ce dodo ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.  
Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, et ne manqua pas de remarquer la proximité de ses lèvres. Elle sourit, amusée autant que touchée par l'attention qu'il lui portait.  
\- J'en pense que ce n'est pas un dodo du tout... Répondit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Il va falloir que je l'étudies de plus près... Merci Nikola. Tu viens de me fournir de quoi m'occuper pour les deux semaines à venir.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »  
Son regard sur elle était bien trop intense à leur goût, et il se leva du lit pour aller chercher un deuxième cadeau.  
Helen se coula dans son oreiller. Elle souriait et ronronnait tel un chat repus, tout en étudiant toujours le squelette. Il était réellement étonnant. C'était exactement le genre de présent que son père lui aurait offert. Ce cadeau avait une histoire, le genre d'histoire qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec Nikola.  
Elle observa ce dernier alors qu'il sélectionnait avec attention le prochain cadeau, et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.  
« Les lémuriens... Alors au final... You like to move it, move it ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.  
Nikola s'immobilisa et mit quelques secondes à comprendre la référence. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement ?! Helen pouvait être si...Jeune parfois.

 **Que trouverons nous dans la prochaine boite ?**


	3. La première édition de

**Coucou... Tout d'abord, merci mille fois pour vos petits (ou grands) messages qui ne cessent d'égayer mes journées... Je dois avouer que vos idées pour cette fiction m'amusent beaucoup, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!**

 **Plusieurs d'entre vous ont milité en faveur d'une première édition d'un livre... Le voilà. Je demande pardon à ceux qui ont eu cette bonne idée et dont je n'ai pas retenu les pseudos... J'ai une liste d'idées sur mon bureau, mais je n'ai pas pensé à noter les pseudos T-T (je ne peux que spéculer).  
OH Et... C'est la fin de l'été... :( Cela veut dire que je serai moins active sur la toile, puisque je suis en master. Cela dit, mes recherches ont un rapport avec Tesla... Je reviendrai donc avec des tonnes d'idées ;D. Restez branchés!**

2010,

Travailler pour le SCIU signifiait qu'il devait quitter son appartement actuel pour s'installer dans un duplex flambant neuf aux frais du gouvernement américain. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets personnels à empaqueter il n'avait jamais été matérialiste (conséquence d'une longue vie de nomade), mais il avait adopté le Canada qu'il avait commencé à appeler 'maison' quelques années auparavant, et avait pensé qu'il était finalement installé pour quelques décennies... Alors il avait empilé là ses gadgets, ses notes, ses livres et souvenirs qu'il devait à présent envoyer aux Etats-Unis.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à siroter un verre de vin tout en parcourant les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Il jeta négligemment un vieux recueil des poèmes de Whitman dans le carton le plus proche, dévoilant la couverture du livre qui lui succédait comme chef de pile.  
Il s'agissait de la première édition d _'Un Yankee à la cour du Roi Arthur_ , par Mark Twain. Nikola s'en saisit et s'assit sur son lit. Cet ouvrage valait une coquette somme, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le vendre. L'auteur avait été son ami le plus proche à son arrivée à New York, et il avait passé des années à travailler en sa compagnie.  
Il leva son verre au ciel.  
« Santé, Samuel. Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu t'amuses plus que moi. »

N _ew York, 1889,_

 _« Ca y est ! »_  
 _Nikola était tellement absorbé par son étude de plans pour un projet commissionné par la municipalité qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au vieil homme qui venait d'entrer dans son nouveau laboratoire._  
 _Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son auteur américain favori, et meilleur ami, s'avancer vers lui en brandissant un ouvrage relié de cuir vert sur lequel des lettres d'or annonçaient : « Un Yankee à la cour du Roi Arthur, Mark Twain. »._

 _Nikola plia ses plans et les mit de côté. Il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis des mois, et il n'allait pas refuser une invitation à faire un pause venant de Samuel Clemens._

 _Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et s'étreignirent._  
 _« Avant de te parler de mon dernier livre en date, pourrais-je exprimer ma plus profonde déception quant à ton mépris envers tes amis américains, Nikola ? Tu as à peine écrit, et seulement à ma femme. » Se plaint l'éminent écrivain avec un sourire, incapable de masquer sa joie de voir son ami de retour après sa tournée en Europe._

 _Nikola haussa les épaules._  
 _« Mes lettres vous étaient destinées à tout les deux. Ne t'a-t-elle pas laissé les lire ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin._  
 _Ce fut au tour de Samuel de hausser les épaules._  
 _\- Olivia et toi partagez un amour pour la poésie qu'il me semble dangereux d'aborder. Enfin... Tu ne t'es pas contenté de Paris, pas vrai ? »_  
 _Nikola secoua la tête. Il avait donné quelques conférences à Paris, avait assisté aux célébrations données en l'honneur de la Tour Eiffel (qu'il avait trouvée passionnante dans le cadre de ses recherches sur les transmissions par ondes radio), mais il s'était surtout attardé à Londres pour voir Helen._  
 _Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il avait compris cela en lisant sa dernière lettre, reçue peu avant son départ pour Paris. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé qu'elle était seulement nerveuse à l'approche de son mariage. Elle épouserait John dans quelques mois, et après tout, elle était loin d'être la femme idéale que la société voulait tirer d'elle. Puis il l'avait vue en chair et en os... Et il avait su que quelque chose de terrible se tramait. John n'agissait pas de manière décente, pourtant, Helen n'en admettait rien. Elle n'avait pas à le faire. Il l'a connaissait assez pour voir que quelque chose en elle s'était brisé. Quoi qu'il en fut, Nikola avait de toute façon prévu de ruiner ce mariage quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui rendrait visite à New York avant la cérémonie. Il avait donc encore le temps de lui soutirer des informations._

 _« Cette Tour Eiffel m'a donné de nouvelles idées concernant mes recherches actuelles. Je t'en parlerais si tu me parles de ce livre. Promit-il en désignant l'ouvrage que Samuel avait posé sur le bureau._  
 _\- Ceci, mon ami, est un livre que je n'aurais pas pu écrire sans toi. C'est ton livre. C'est sa première édition et je me suis promis de t'en apporter un exemplaire. Réserve-le pour la prochaine fois qu'une étrange maladie inconnue te clouera à ton chevet. »_  
 _Nikola sourit. Il avait découvert les premiers livres de Mark Twain alors qu'il luttait pour survivre à un mal inconnu qui l'avait presque tué en Croatie, longtemps avant les cinq et le sang originel. Son ami l'avait sauvé grâce à sa puissance littéraire, et quand il lui avait rapporté cette anecdote lors de leur première rencontre, l'auteur en avait versé quelques larmes._  
 _Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit._  
 _A l'intérieur se trouvaient la signature de Samuel ainsi que quelques mots :_

 _« Pour un génie qui donna vie au futur, et que j'ai l'honneur d'appeler 'mon ami'. »_  
 _Nikola eut un sourire satisfait._  
 _« Mon cher ami... Si j'ai inventé le futur de la science, alors tu as certainement inventé celui de la littérature américaine. » Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil._

De nos jours,

Helen ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point le deuxième cadeau de Nikola la touchait. Quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois à Oxford, il était assis sous un arbre, plongé dans une des premières œuvres de Twain, et ils avaient passé de longues heures à échanger leurs impressions quant à ces livres. Plus tard, il lui avait présenté M. Clemens, et elle avait été charmée par l'homme... Et par sa femme, Olivia, pour qui Nikola semblait entretenir une affection particulière. Helen avait eu le cœur brisé de comprendre que Nikola était bien trop loyal envers son ami pour lui soustraire sa femme. Mais c'était une toute autre histoire.  
Elle ouvrit le livre. Sous le message de Twain pour Nikola se trouvait celui que Nikola lui destinait :

« Pour Helen, car le meilleur des hommes ne donnerait vie à rien sans une femme pour l'accompagner. »

Elle jeta un œil à la date et fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait signé et daté juste avant de rejoindre son poste au SCIU... Un moyen de subtil de lui dire qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à elle. Ils formaient une équipe.  
Elle eut un tendre sourire et secoua la tête en fermant le livre pour regarder Nikola.  
« Pourquoi à ce moment là ? Tu as eu ce livre en ta possession plus d'un siècle. Pourquoi celui là ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
Il haussa les épaules en la fixant toujours depuis le pied du lit, appuyé contre le baldaquin.  
« J'allais déménager dans le Nevada. J'avais besoin de faire du tri. » Dit-il en évitant son regard.  
Elle sourit, sachant bien que ce qu'il venait de dire était loin d'être la vérité, et leva un sourcil interrogateur, la tête penchée sur le côté pour attendre le reste de l'histoire. Il soupira.  
« Okay. Je me doutais déjà un peu de ce que le SCIU faisait à tes petits amis poilus, et j'ai pensé qu'il était probable qu'ils me détiennent ou qu'il tentent de me tuer. Je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi comme je suis réellement, pas comme de celui qui t'a trahie, ou s'est transformé en je-ne-sais-quoi... » Admit-il en regardant ses pieds.  
Helen ferma les yeux et sourit. Dieu qu'il pouvait être attendrissant. Elle eut un petit rire et lui offrit sa main, attendant qu'il la prenne pour rouvrir les yeux.  
« Nikola..., elle joua avec ses doigts Je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour avaler un changement de personnalité du jour au lendemain.  
Il sourit tel un gamin à qui on viendrait de donner une confiserie.  
\- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus. Tenta-t-il en baisant ses doigts.  
Elle pouffa de rire et retira sa main de celle du génie.  
-N'exagère rien. Tu m'as bel et bien trahie, Nikki... »  
A ces mots, Nikola leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers le reste de ses cadeaux, se demandant lequel ouvrir ensuite.


End file.
